The After Effect
by Singing Tree
Summary: After Max and Fang and the rest of the flock save the world, they all go their seperate ways. Max and Fang get together and have twins. What will Liyla and Fnick have to face as a result of their parents' past? The result may be unexpected...
1. Preface

**A/N: Yay! This is the first story I'm writing, so please give me constructive criticism! Also, please note that my friend (the "Singing" part of my user) was the one who told me if my writing was good and helped me think of the plot. I hope you like it!**

My name is Liyla. A few years ago, my mother and father, Max and Fang, saved the world from an organization called Itex. They both worked hard, and were both 18 when they finally won. After their victory, my father married my mother, and she had me and my twin brother, Fnick **(A/N: I wonder where THAT name came from? lol!)**. Fnick and I are now 12, and we've been training since we were 6. What have we been training for, you may ask? To be able to fight if Itex ever returns. That day may come sooner then we want. Oh, and just one more thing that I forgot to mention. My family, meaning me Fnick, my mother and my father, we all have wings, like bird wings, on our backs.


	2. The Last Battle

**A/N: Ok, here's the first chapter! Please be sure to read between the lines and please, please, PLEASE write reviews!**

Max's POV:

"Fang!" I cried. "Watch out behind you!" We were in a battle for our lives. My Flock, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, my boyfriend, Fang, and I were in what was hopefully our last battle. We had already taken out the director, and Nudge, who was 15, was inside the building looking for, or fighting, ter Borcht. Omega had somehow gotten away, but I didn't have time to think about that, too much. I was up against 7 Erasers myself, Angel was making about 6 drop-dead, in a quite literal sense, Fang was battling 10 on his own, and Iggy, with the Gasman's help, was dropping home-made bombs. How can a blind guy drop bombs if he can't see what he's hitting? Well, why do you think that the Gasman's helping him?

"Max! Look out!" I heard Fang yell.

I spun around, getting a fist slammed into my face as I did. I was dazed for a few seconds and tried to clear my head, but my attacker got another hit in before I could respond. The last thing I saw before I Blacked out was Fang flying toward me.

Fang's POV:

"Max!" I shouted, tucking my wings in so I could get to her. I caught her just before she hit the ground and lied her down on the grass, swooping up to kill the Eraser that had attacked her. As I got closer, I saw that the Eraser was actually none other then the creep she had kissed while we were staying at Anne's. Sam.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Fang," said Sam. I could tell that he loathed me for being the boy that Max chose, so, while he was talking, I brought my fist, palm up, into contact with his nose, hearing several cracks, and made his nose start gushing blood, making my hand nasty. I brought my foot up in a high kick, hitting his neck, ending his life. As he fell, I went into a dive so that I could get Max and put her somewhere safer. As I picked her up, her eyes fluttered open, and then closed.

"Fang," she said weakly.

"Shh, Max. It's okay. You're safe," I said, trying to reassure her.

"I know," she whispered. I could tell she was about to pass out. "I know I'm safe. You're here." I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were slightly open, and she smiled as our eyes met. I smiled back at her, and she passed out in my arms, her head against my chest.

**A/N: Please review! I really want to know how my writing is from people who don't know me, and aren't afraid to upset me!**


	3. When Should it Be?

**A/N: Ok! Here's Chapter 2! I really like how I wrote it, and so does "Singer" (as in, the person who's the "Singing" part of my user"). Please review, and enjoy!**

Max's POV:

I woke up felling like I had just gone through hell and back.

"Good morning, Max," I heard Fang say. I opened my eyes and saw I was in an actual bed. Fang was sitting at the edge of the bed, his unemotional mask in place, showing none of his feelings.

"Where are we?" I asked. I could we weren't at my mom's house.

"I checked us into a hotel. The person at the front desk said we didn't have to pay for tonight since they read my blog," he said. I could tell Fang was amused at this, but he was trying not to show it.

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I could see Fang's expression change immediately. "Are they okay?" I asked, starting to get worried by his reaction.

"Well, they're out flying. I don't know where, but you can't go anywhere," he said sternly.

"Why not?" I demanded. I tried to sit up, but pain shot up my back as I did. I cringed.

"That's why. You broke a few wing bones near your spine, so, by your mother's orders, you can't move _at all_ for a week or two so you can heal."

"A week or two! Without moving! _AT ALL!_" I practically screamed in outrage.

"No. No moving at all. One or two weeks," he repeated sternly. "Your mother left me something to give you if you're difficult that'll make it so that you're asleep," he added, pointing at a needle on the bed-side table.

I stared at the shot for a few seconds and then glared at him.

"If you put that needle anywhere _near_ my body, I swear I'll make you regret it," I threatened, still glaring at him. I loved him and all, but that would be too much.

Fang sighed. "I don't _want_ to sedate you again, but I will if I have to."

"Wait, 'again'? Meaning...Oh, crap, how long have I been asleep for?" I asked.

"Almost three days. I hated when your mom did the shot, but you were screaming and thrashing, making it impossible for her to set your bones."

I listened as he spoke, not wanting to know what I had acted like.

"Max?" he asked slowly, almost nervously.

"Yes, Fang?" I replied, curious about what was on his mind.

"Well, we're both 18, legal adults," he said. I was sure he was nervous now. I could almost hear a slight shake in his voice.

"And...?" I hedged. I could almost imagine what he was going to say, but I couldn't believe it.

"And I wanted to know, before anything else, if you love me, Max."

"Of course," I said quietly.

"And I love you," he said, his voice having small tremors every other word. "Max. Maximum, I love you. I promise to love you my entire life, as long as I live," he took out a small, gray box and got on the floor, putting one knee on the ground. "Max, will you marry me?"

I was dumbfounded, in a good way, but still. I looked from the box in his hand to his deep, brown eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. He opened the box and took out a small, amethyst ring with a gold band and two small diamonds on either side of it, and slipped it onto my finger. It fit perfectly, like it was made for me. He leaned close to me, and our lips met. It was the most glorious moment of my life.

After what felt like a century, we broke apart.

"When should it be?" asked Fang. I knew he was referring to our wedding.

"Spring," I said with only a small hesitation to think. "When everything starts anew."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.


	4. The Twins

**A/N: This chapter is just a **_**bit**_** graphic, so be warned.**

2 Years after the Wedding

Max's POV:

I screamed. I could see my mother standing over me, trying to coach me. Fang, my husband, was standing towards the back of the room looking scared. We'd been married for two years, and I'd only just started my 9th month being pregnant with twins.

"Ok, the first one is crowning," my mom said. Ella, my sister, was trying to relax me, but there is nothing that can relax a woman in labor, believe me.

"The first one is out!" Mom said, handing my first baby to Ella, who started to clean the baby off.

"Alright, the other one should be here soon. It's almost over, Max," Mom tried to calm me down again. I screamed.

Fang's POV:

I stood there, watching Max, my wife, the mother of my kids, scream in pain. Ella was washing away the first baby's birth-blood.

"This one's the girl!" she announced, handing me my daughter, who was wrapped in a small blanket.

I held her gently, already seeing that she looked like Max, with short, blond hair already covering her head.

"That means the one we're waiting for is the boy. Come on, Max. It's almost over," said Dr. Martinez in a would-be-soothing voice.

Max screamed again, and her wings stared to snap out before her mother could catch them and clip them behind Max's back so that they wouldn't be hurt. I looked down at my daughter and felt her back to see if she had wings of her own. I found that she did, but I didn't want to risk looking at them to see if they resembled Max's in case I accidentally hurt her.

I was brought out of my out of my thoughts as Max screamed again. I winced as she did. Max was one of the strongest and bravest people I knew, and I could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

"Here he is!" Dr. Martinez said. She handed my son to Ella, who washed him up just as she had my daughter.

I looked at Max and saw that she was only half-awake.

"Fang," she whispered, sounding very weak I could see that she was breathing hard.

"Max, you can rest now," I said quietly to her.

"Fang," she repeated my name. "Fang, I love you." She passed out after she said that.

"I know," I said to her.

"Let her rest for now, but she should be woken up in a couple of hours," said Dr. Martinez.

I nodded to show that I had heard, and, after Ella had put my son in a double-crib that had been put into the room, they left, leaving me and Max alone. I put my daughter in the crib next to her brother and went to sit by Max, thinking about what had happened tonight, and about all the times we'd been in battle. She'd overcome wounds that should have killed her to keep fighting, but had screamed as if she was being tortured while having our two babies.

After a few minutes of useless searching for some type of logic, I gave up and spaced out, falling asleep next to Max within minutes.

**A/N: Ok, please review!**


	5. Trixie

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life got in the way. But here's the next chapter! I have the next few written down, but not typed so it may take a day between each one.**

Fang's POV:

It had been 5 years since Max had had our children, Liyla and Fnick. When we had chosen Fnick's name, I almost started laughing. I could tell that Max had wanted to keep our old life. She had loved fighting.

I looked over at her sleeping form, remembering the days when we were fighters. Only towards the end of the battles had we understood and admitted our feelings for each other.

After we had brought Liyla and Fnick back to our house, and Max was used to having them at home, I had gone back to school to get an education so that I could get a job. I ended up going into veterinary practice, like Max's mother. I actually worked in Dr. Martinez's practice.

I glanced at the clock next to my bed. I had a little under an hour to get ready.

As I stood to get out of bed, Max stirred.

"Fang," she said, still more asleep then awake.

"Yes, Max?"

"Liyla and Fnick are starting school today," she said. I could tell that she was really awake now, even though her eyes were still closed.

"I know," I said. Max and I had been unsure of whether we wanted to send the twins to school, or Homeschool them. We decided to send them to school, since a new one opened up near our house.

"What time is it?" she asked. I told her the tome, and she started getting up. "After I pick them up after school, I'm thinking about taking them to the clearing so that they can stretch their wings. Do you want to join after you finish work?"

"Yeah," I said. Even though I worked for her mother, I could hardly ever get out early. Max had only taken the kids flying a handful of times, and I had only seen Liyla and Fnick with their wings out twice. Liyla had dark-tan wings with off-white specks that looked like freckles, and Fnick's wings were a little bit lighter then mine, but still black.

"Have they gotten better?" I asked. The last time I had seen them fly, Fnick was just barely getting off the ground, and Liyla could only fly for a few feet.

"Oh, yes. They've gotten _much_ better," she said, coming to stand next to me. I looked down into her face and lowered my lips down to hers.

As we parted, Max's face got a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She hadn't had a brain-attack or heard from her "voice" since we had destroyed Itex.

"Last night, I dreamt about our last battle, and it bugged me. I don't remember what we did with Omega. Do you?"

"I saw you fighting him at one point. Didn't you finish him off?" I could see her face turn pale, and figured out the answer before she said it.

"No, he got away from me. Fang, that means he's still out there. Oh, Fang, they never gave him an expiration date!" she said. I could tell that she was getting scared.

"Max, it's okay. He's not here. He doesn't know where we are. Besides, he didn't have a personal battle with you," I said, but her expression stayed fearful. "Did you?"

"He did," she said. "Right before we had the last battle, he tried to get me down an alleyway. He wanted to rape me." She looked up at me, and I could see tears start to form in her eyes, "Fang, he almost _did_. It was mere luck that we were behind a store. That the store manager heard me."

She was crying now. I pulled her closer to my chest, and felt her tears on my arm.

Max's POV:

I don't know how long Fang and I stood together, When we broke apart, I heard Fang sigh.

"I have to go," he said. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eight.

I nodded and headed towards the twins' room. I stopped right outside their door, hearing murmurings from inside.

"...I can't do it right?" I heard Fnick ask softly.

"Fnick, it's not _that_ hard. I mean, you've already gotten off the ground before," Liyla answered. I could tell that they were talking about flying. I smiled inwardly. My daughter and I had more in common then meet's the eye. She had inherited my ability of turbo-speed-fight.

"But...Uch, Liyla! It's so hard! I don't know how you can go so fast in the air! I wish I didn't have wings!" Fnick said. I could tell he was upset and decided not to "wake them up" just yet, even though we had to leave in five minutes.

Liyla's POV:

I opened my mouth to tell my twin, Fnick, that he should be happy yo have wings, when there was a knock at our bedroom door.

"Liyla? Fnick? It's time for school," said my mom, Max, poking her head into our room. I grabbed Fnick's hand as I jumped off my bed, taking him with me.

"Are we going to practice flying after school?" I asked. Mom smiled and nodded.

"We're going to start learning how to fight on the ground, too," she said.

I could see Fnick perk up as she spoke. We had both heard about how our parents had been fighters in a silent war against Itex. We had heard about how our Uncle Ari, who died in the war, had been against our parents until just before he died.

Once we got to school, Mom told Fnick and me to behave and left. Fnick and I waited in the office, unsure of where to go. While we were waiting, a girl, who must have been our age, walked in with her parents. Her mother was dark-skinned and had chin-length hair. Her father, who had light skin and light hair, was holding his wife's hand. His light-blue eyes stared strait ahead and I could tell that he was blind. The woman put her husband's hand on their daughter's shoulder, and went over to the office desk.

I looked at Fnick, and saw that he was staring at the man's eyes.

"Fnick!" I hissed at him. "You shouldn't stare! It's not nice!" He turned away from the man, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see the man turn his un-seeing eyes in our direction, a slightly confused look on his face, and even though he was a few feet away I could hear him say one word, and was surprised at it.

"Fang?" he asked out quietly. The woman, his wife, was walking back toward him. She tapped his hand, letting him know that she was there, and I heard her whisper something in his ear.

"Ig, Fang's not here," she said softly. Her husband, Ig was his name, I guess, shook his head, as if shaking away a thought. He motioned, almost unnoticeably, in mine and Fnick's direction. Ig's wife turned to look at us, and I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to be caught staring.

I waited until she started talking again before I looked up.

"Iggy," she said. So now I knew that the man's name was Iggy. "Fang's not here. Neither is Max," she said quietly. I almost gasped when she said my parents' names. How did this woman know about my parents?

"N-Monique, are you sure? Do you think maybe they had-" Monique, the woman, cut off Iggy's words before he finished.

"Maybe," she said. I saw her glance at me and Fnick again before she turned to her daughter, who was playing with a rubix-cube.

"Trixie, will you be a good girl today?" Monique asked her daughter. The girl, Trixie, nodded and gave her mother a hug just as the teacher walked in.

She looked at her list, and then around the room.

"Trixie Griffiths, Liyla and Fnick Ride?" she asked, looking at Trixie, me, and then Fnick in turn. "I'm Ms. Garvis, your teacher," she continued, smiling at us. As we followed her out of the room, I saw Trixie's parents standing by the door, as if frozen, with surprised looks on their faces.

**A/N: Yes, I know. Cruddy way to end the chapter, but I wrote this one and part of the next one while suffering from a terrible ailment called "writer's block." Anyway, I have the next few chapters written by hand, but not typed, so I'll type them and post them soon! Please review though!!!**


	6. Flying

**A/N: Ok! Here's the next one! And, just out of curiosity, if I wrote a Maximum Ride/Twilight fanfic, would it be read, do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**

Fnick's POV:

The rest of the day passed quickly after the weird morning. Liyla and I decided to ask mom about it when she picked us up from school.

The phone in our new classroom rang. Ms. Garvis answered and, after a minute, put the phone back down.

"Liyla, Fnick, your mother is here to pick you up," she said. I looked at the clock and saw that Mom was here five minutes early.

Liyla, who was sitting next to me, picked up her bag at the same time as me and our teacher had her assistant walk us to the office so we could go home.

Max's POV:

I knew that I had picked up Liyla and Fnick early, but Fang had called me and said that he'd had something at the veterinary clinic, my mom's practice, actually, that he wanted to show me and the kids. He had refused to _tell_ me what he had, so I was cautious, but still extremely curious.

"Mommy," Liyla said from the backseat after a few minutes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mommy, do you know anyone named Monique?" she asked. I was puzzled by her question.

"No, I don't _think_ I know anyone with that name," I said, still puzzled.

"What about Iggy?" Fnick asked. I froze my expression. I couldn't dare hope that they were talking about the Iggy I knew. "Mommy, did you know a guy named Iggy? He's blind, really tall, and has light hair," Fnick continued, sounding like he was trying to get me to remember him.

"I'll ask your father if he knew anyone named Iggy later, but I don't think he knows anyone with that name," I said, ending the conversation.

We pulled into my mother's practice and Fang came outside, a small smile on his face, bringing back my earlier curiosity.

"So what's the 'big surprise' you wanted to show us?" I asked.

"I'll show you. It's in the back," he said mysteriously. He took my free hand in one of his and led us to the back of the practice.

I had long-since gotten over my fear of hospital or lab-ish smells that I had lived with so many years ago.

"Be very quiet," said Fang in a hushed voice. "They get scared very easily at this stage." He led us into a small, quiet room with a slightly large nest at one side, and a mid-sized pet-bed at another. I walked with him towards the nest, which I could now see had something inside it. Fang lowered the cage slowly and carefully. As he did, I saw a large, white, bird's head. The eagle was beautiful. I saw that she had three small chicks nestled under her wings.

"Fang," I breather. "They're beautiful."

"They're so cute, Daddy!" Liyla said. She looked over at the pet-bed. "Is there anything in there?" she asked, pointing at it.

Fang smiled and nodded. He walked over and offered his hand to a Scottie-ish looking dog. The dog looked just like the one that used to tag along with us when I was the leader of my Flock.

Once the dog felt that Fang wasn't bad, she stopped sniffing his hand, and Fang picked up one of the puppies, that I saw there were six of, and Fang let Liyla and Fnick pet him.

"I was allowed to name one of the pups when they were born," he said softly. "This is the one I named. His name is Total," he added. I looked up and saw that he had a far-off look in his eyes, like he wasn't totally with us.

-----------------------

Work had gone slowly after Max and the kids had gone home. I could tell that Max had something that she wanted to talk about, but not in front of Liyla or Fnick.

As I got outside, I remembered that Max had taken Liyla and Fnick to practice in the clearing and decided to see if they were still there. Maybe I'd be able to fly with them a little bit.

I walked into a secluded area behind my work so I could fly. I hadn't flown since the morning that I'd found the bald eagle and her eggs. I had taken the nest because I had seen bullet holes in the tree it was in. I was so thankful that the mother didn't attack me. I guess she could tell that I was trying to help her.

I reached Max's training ground within minutes and almost ran into her as I landed.

"Hey, Fang. I see you made it," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I didn't want to miss a chance to see them fly."

"Daddy!" I heard Fnick yell from above me. I saw him go into a dive, and he flew toward the ground, landing right in front of me. Liyla landed next to Max. I hadn't even seen her! Although she _had_ inherited Max's speed, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said, running over to me.

"Hi, Liyla. Hey, Fnick. How was school?"

"It was sooo much fun! I have a lot of friends, but I don't remember all their names. I sit next to a girl named Trixie Griffiths, and she's really quiet. I feel bad for her, though, because her father's blind, but she knows how to handle it, I think," said Liyla, talking fast. One part of what she said popped out at me a bit; she said that there was a girl whose last name was Griffiths, and he father was blind. The reason this struck me, was because Iggy's last name was Griffiths, and he was blind. I looked up at Max with a questioning look, and she answered with a "we'll-talk-later" look, so I let it drop. For now, at least.


	7. Meeting Up with a Friend

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter and a few others are all written while I had really bad writer's block, so please excuse that!**

Liyla's POV:

I was so happy! Daddy hadn't come to see me and Fnick fly for sooo long! He got a weird look when I mentioned Trixie, but that's probably because he felt bad that her father was blind.

"Are you gonna fly with us?" I asked Daddy. "Please say you will! I've, like, _never_ seen your wings!"

"Well, I came so that I could see your wings and fly with you, so yes," Daddy said, smiling.

"Yay!" Fnick and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

Once Fnick and I stopped laughing, Daddy slowly pulled his wings out.

Fnick and I had never seen Daddy's wings. They were pitch-black.

"Well, you said you wanted to fly, so let's fly!" he said. I started to open my tan-and-dark-brown-specked wings, and Fnick opened his really dark-gray (almost black) wings. I looked at Mommy, and she opened her light-tan-and-white-specked wings. Mommy caught my eye and nodded, telling me that I could take-off first. I started running, getting wind in my wings, and started to flap my wings. I loved flying.

I turned my head to look back at my family and saw that Fnick, Mommy, and Daddy were in the air now, too.

I started flying toward them when my super-speed kicked in on its own, and I started going really fast. I got to them in seconds.

Once I was next to them, I tagged Daddy and shouted, "You're it!" and then flew away quickly. I smiled once I thought I was far enough, and almost stopped flapping my wings for a second. Just a few yards away, there was a man, who was obviously really tall, flying with a little girl about my age. I stared in total shock, not totally understanding what I was seeing.

I must have gasped or something, because the man turned to look at me, or, at least, in my direction. He was blind. I then noticed that the man was Trixie's father, the one that knew my parents, Iggy. I saw him say something to the little girl he was with, and I turned around to fly away, breathing hard at how much effort it took for me to fly back to my family. Of course, my speed didn't want to work, so I had to fly at normal speed.

I looked behind me when I was almost back where my parents were when I saw that Iggy was following me.

"Mommy!" I shouted when they were within hearing range. Mommy and Daddy both looked up when I called.

"Ig?" Daddy said, sounding both shocked and excited at the same time.

Iggy stopped in mid-air and blinked his useless eyes a couple of times before he smiled.

"Fang!" he said, flying up to Daddy.

Fang's POV:

It was amazing! I hadn't seen Iggy since after mine and Max's wedding, which had been 7 years ago!

"Iggy?" I heard Max ask softly, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Max, is that you?" Iggy asked.

"Yes," Max said, as happy to see our friend as I was.

"I can't believe it's you!" said Iggy. "I thought I heard someone say Fnick this morning when I went by the school to drop off my daughter, but I didn't recognize who said it, so I thought I had been hearing things, but you're really here!"

"Daughter? You mean Trixie?" Ig "looked" at Liyla and smiled.

"Yeah, Trixie is mine and Nudge's daughter," said Iggy. "Nudge goes by Monique these days," he added.

"Do you keep in touch with anyone else from the Flock?" Max asked.

"Besides for Nudge? No, I haven't heard wind nor word from Gazzy or Angel since after your wedding."

"Gazzy? Angel? Who are these people?" asked Fnick.

Iggy got a confused look on his face. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, these are my kids, Liyla and Fnick. They're twins," said Max.

"It's good to see you again, Iggy. It's been _way_ too long," I said, smiling.

"Well, at least now we know where the other is. That'd probably make keeping on touch a lot easier," said Iggy.

"Yeah," said Max. I noticed that Liyla and Fnick had gone back home since they couldn't stay in the air as long as us. I didn't linger on that though. I was too happy to see my friend again.

**A/N: FINALLY! I was literally writing this chapter for nearly three days, copying it out of my notebook. Well, here it is now! Please read and review!**


	8. Birthday Surprise

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! School caught up with me, and I had a ton of work to do, but now I plan to write all the rest of what I've written down in my notebook. Enjoy!**

**7 Years Later**** (A/N: I know, MASSIVE time-cut.)**

Max's POV:

Happy birthday!" I yelled at the same time as Fang, and Iggy, Nudge and Trixie (who we'd kept in touch with). Liyla and Fnick were finally 12! They were almost the youngest in their class, so they were the 2nd to last to have their birthday, and all their other friends were away for summer vacation. Trixie, who was the only one younger then them in their class, was the only one who hadn't gone out of town, and her birthday wasn't so far off.

"Whoa! Thanks!" exclaimed Fnick as Iggy took out a very well-made, and probably very good, birthday cake that had come from his restaurant. Liyla and Fnick had been very surprised when they had first been to Iggy's restaurant, since Iggy was blind, but they had learned pretty quickly that Iggy was a bit better at cooking compared to me.

"Did you really make this?" Liyla asked as Iggy cut out the first piece. The cake was layered, with normal, chocolate cake on the bottom, ice-cream in the middle, and yellow cake on top.

Iggy smiled. "It's really not that hard to make, to tell you the truth. All you really need is to know how to read measuring cups," I knew he threw in that last remark as a way to make fun of me, since I had never been that good at baking anything.

"Actually, you really need to know how to read brail, other wise you probably wouldn't be able to figure out how to read the measuring cups that Iggy uses," Nudge added for the benefit of everyone who really couldn't cook (like me, for example). Everyone started cracking up after Nudges remark.

"Well, does anyone actually _want_ a piece?" asked Iggy, who had now cut up most of the cake.

"Yeah!" said Liyla, Trixie, and Fnick at the same time. At the same time, Iggy started putting the slices on plates and handing them out. The party went pretty quickly after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the party**

"Max, where are you heading out to?" Fang asked. I had already sent Liyla and Fnick to bed since it was nearly 1 AM.

"Just flying. I was to scope the area further out to see if there are any caves or hawk nesting, just to remember the old days," I said.

"Okay," Fang said after a few seconds. "I'll stay here and make sure the kids stay in bed," he added, understanding that I wanted to fly alone. I went over to him, and we kissed.

"I'll be back soon," I said quietly when we had parted.

"I'll be waiting," he said, just as quietly.

I smiled at him and then left, walking into the back-yard.

Once I got far enough into the trees behind my house where no one could see me, I froze. I could have sworn I heard something in the bushes move. I stood still for a few seconds, seeing if whatever was in the bushes would move again or if it was my imagination, but it was quiet.

I started running, gathering wind in my unfurled wings, when I felt something prick my back, right between my wings.

I spun around to see who my attacker was, already feeling my body start to go numb, and I saw him. Omega. Standing with about twenty whitecoats that had survived when my flock destroyed Itex.

I tried to attack them, but the needle took over then, making me pass-out.

The last thing I saw was Omega standing over me, a satisfied look on his face.

**A/N: And there you have it! Finally, I make the plot pick up pace! Please, please, please, please read and review!**


	9. Catching Prey

**A/N: Well, I'm stuck at home anyway, so I might as well write up more then one chapter!**

Fang's POV:

I glanced at the clock again. 4:56. Max had been gone for almost four hours. I wanted to go out and look for her, but if she was really just looking for caves, then she'd think I didn't trust her. I looked at the clock again after a few minutes. 5:07. I had to look for her. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself. I got up and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. Once I was dressed, I went to the kitchen and wrote a note for Fnick and Liyla, just in case I couldn't get home.

_To my children, Liyla and Fnick_

_I'm hoping that you won't see this note, because if you do_

_it means something has happened to me and your mother. _

_If you get this note, go strait to the Griffiths' house. Iggy_

_and Nudge will take care of you. __Do not go flying alone!_

_Don't come looking for me or your mother, either. I do_

_not want anything to happen to you._

_Your father- Fang_

When I finished writing, I put the note on the counter and hoped that Liyla and Fnick wouldn't have to see it. I then turned to head out site, locking the door behind me, and hid the key. I then started running to get air in my wings and took off. Within minutes, I felt something hit my back, right above my right wing. Reaching up, I felt a small dart and then started feeling tired. I tried to stay awake, but I passed-out right then, feeling someone catch me, and I saw Omega. He had caught me. He had caught his prey.

**A/N: Okay, short chapter! I know! I hate it, too! I'll add more soon, I promise! Right after I get two reviews. Please???**


	10. Where?

**A/N: A funny thing; I hate cliff-hangers more than anything else, almost, and my last chapter had the master cliffy! The mater EVIL cliffy!**

Fnick's POV:

I woke with a start. I could have sworn I'd heard a sort of "fwump"-ish sound. I sat up in my bed and went to look out my window. Liyla and I had long-since gotten our own rooms, but right then I was wishing that we still shared one.

After seeing nothing out my window, I walked into the hall to face my sister's bedroom just as she walked out of it.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked her.

"I heard something outside, and I was planning to investigate. What are _you_ doing awake?" she asked.

"Well, honestly, I also heard something outside. I was going to wake you up so we could both see what it was," I said. "Should we wake up Mom and Dad?"

Liyla thought for a minute.

"Yeah, they might want to help, just in case there's a burglar."

I nodded, and we headed toward our parents' room. Liyla pressed her ear against the door and knocked softly, at first. She got a troubled look on her face and knocked again, slightly harder this time. Her expression went from troubled, to worried, to scared in rapid-progression. She cracked the door open to peer in, and then opened the door all the way. The room was empty.

"They're gone," Liyla whispered. "They left without a word, on our birthday!"

"They probably just went out flying," I said, hearing the hopelessness in my own voice. "Or maybe they're in the kitchen," I added with slightly more hope.

"Yeah," Liyla said glumly. "Or maybe they left a good-bye note."

I ignored her comment, not wanting her to see that I thought a good-bye note was more likely then anything else.

We got into the kitchen, and all hopes of our parents coming home soon were crushed when we saw the note.

"They _did _leave us! Fnick, why would they do this to us?! Don't they love as at all?!?" Liyla cried, started to get hysterical.

"Liyla, chill! First off, Dad wrote that if we found this letter, he and Mom were probably in trouble or something, which means that he'd been planning to throw this note away. So something must have happened to them," I said, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to make my parents unable to get home.

**A/N: FINALLY! I've been writing this one chapter on my computer for, like, a week! And, if you'll notice, it's not exactly long... I'll type the rest of the chapters pretty quickly since they're really the ones that make my story pick up pace. Please review and enjoy!**


	11. Max, oh, Max

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 (well, 11 if you include the prologue)! Enjoy!**

Fang's POV:

I don't know how long I'd been asleep for, but when I woke up, I knew exactly where I was right away. The School.

"Damn it!" I said quietly. I was in a normal-ish room, except for the fact that the only door it had was an emergency exit which would set off an alarm if I tried to open it.

I looked around the room, and saw a still form on the bed next to me.

I went over and started to wake Max up. She was a bit stiff, and cold as ice.

"Max," I started shaking her. "Max, you need to wake up."

I started to shake her a bit rougher.

"Max, please," I said, almost pleaded. I could feel my eyes start to water, but I fought the tears back.

"Please, Max! Max! Oh, god, Max! Wake up! Max!" I felt tears run down my face as I took Max's body into my arms. What had they done to her?!

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep, but I kept having the same dream, the same flashback, replaying the day Liyla and Fnick had started kindergarten. Max had remembered that Omega hadn't been killed. It was practically my fault that he had caught us! I had thought that there was nothing to worry about, that Omega wouldn't come after us, but I was wrong. It was practically my fault that they had killed Max.

I stroked her hair as I thought about how we were captured, and started crying again.

"Oh, Max," I whispered into her ear, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "Max, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I love you," I said as I drifted off to sleep again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

????'s POV: **(A/N: I may or may not actually use this person.)**

I watched as Fang held Max's body. He was crying like a little kid! Sure, he and Max had been married for 14 years, and they were friends and had lived together before that, but he should have known Itex and the School would return. He should have known that this would happen to him. I and the rest of the whitecoats, and even a few Erasers, had escaped from the last battle to do this to him and Max!

**A/N: BWAHAHA!! Evil, evil, EVIL cliffy! And you know what? I usually HATE cliffhangers when I read!**


	12. Fang, oh, Fang

**A/N: Here's the next! Surprise twisting is involved! I'll answer a few questions, if anyone has, when I post the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Max's POV: **(A/N: Like I said, serious twisting!)**

I felt something cold against my body. I turned my head to see what was so cold, and I saw Fang. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly blue.

"Fang?" I whispered, sitting up. I remembered only bits of the night before. I remembered going outside and then being picked up and brought into a bed, but that was all.

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked, shaking him slightly. His body was stiff and cold. I could feel that he had no pulse, but I kept trying to wake him.

"No. . .Oh, god, please! No! Fang, please!" I pleaded my voice raising. "Fang! FANG!" I cried. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!

I started sobbing, all my hope gone. Fang was dead.

"Fang, I need you!" I said through my tears. "I need you, Fang! You can't leave me! FANG!" I cried, sobbing against his cold, hard chest. Fang was gone. I needed him, though! He'd been with me since we started the fight! I cried harder as I remembered everything we had been through. I remembered all of the times we'd been together, in and out of battles. Before and after we'd been married

"Fang, you can't leave me," I whimpered weakly. I pressed my lips against his cold, still ones. "I love you, Fang," I moaned quietly. I then drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So was that a serious and unexpected twist or what! Please review!! Also, I know that this chapter is kinda short, but it'll really be useful in the plot...all the chapters are... Now please review!!!**


	13. Foiled Plan

**A/N: I REALLY wish I could type more often, honestly, but High School is really hard! Bear with me! I'll do my best to type at least a little every day. Thanks!**

Max's POV:

I was woken up a few hours later when O felt Fang's body being moved. I saw three men in white coats through slightly opened eyes.

My eyes snapped opened when I realized where I was. The School was back.

I sat bolt upright in the bed and I got up.

"Hey, she's awake!" one of the whitecoats called.

"Don't worry," said a familiar voice sharply. "I'll take care of her." Omega walked over to me, a cruel smile playing on his mouth.

I got into a fighting position, but Omega just smiled and stayed where he was. I relaxed my stance slightly, and he sprang on me, throwing me back onto the bed. He got on top of me, and tried to get my shirt off. I fought back at first, but gave up after a few minutes. What was the point? Fang was gone. Why should I bother fighting back?

I lied still, and Omega started hitting me, not to kill, but to make me pass out.

While this was happening, one of the whitecoats opened the door of my room and I could see another whitecoat across the hall do the same.

I froze when I saw the occupant of the other room, and they mimicked me. He looked next to him, at another person I assume, and then looked back at me.

"_Max?_" I saw him mouth me name. I could feel my heart start to beat faster, adrenaline rushing through me.

"MAX!" Fang yelled. He jumped up from where he was sitting, knocking over several whitecoats as he did.

Omega had frozen when he had realized what had happened, that his plan had failed. That I had seen that Fang was alive, that they had created and killed his clone.

I kicked Omega, hard, and he flew off of me. Some whitecoats started coming towards me, but they were easy to deal with.

I spun around, meaning to kick another whitecoat in the neck, and felt hard, cold metal hit my head.

I saw stars and couldn't focus on anything.

"Fang!" I tied to yell, but my cry came out wear and quiet.

I felt myself start to pass-out and tried to call out to Fang again.

Fang's POV:

"Fang," I heard Max say so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

Max was alive! The whitecoats had tried to trick us by killing out clones. To their complete idiocy, they had opened both mine and Max's rooms at the same time and Max and I had seen each other.

I ran out of my room and into Max's. I was knocking whitecoats out of my way to get to Max so far on auto-pilot that I almost didn't have to think about what I was doing.

I looked back to where Max was and saw that the whitecoats were leaving her alone. I ran over to Max and picked her up.

I was about to run into the hallway with Max so we could escape, but before I could move I felt something prick my back right above my left wing and I could feel my body go numb as I passed out.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be really mean and hold back the next chapter until I get...40 total reviews! Not 40 **_**more**_** reviews, just plain 40. Okay? Thank you! **


	14. Hello?

**A/N: Just FYI, this chapter took me, literally, five days to write because I had writer's block!**

Liyla's POV:

My parents were gone, and Fnick was totally chilled! How could he be so calm?!? Our parents had either left us, or they had been kidnapped!

"Liyla, let's just head towards Trixie's," said Fnick, bursting into my thoughts. "Maybe she can help us."

'_Liyla, you should listen to him.'_

I shrieked.

"Liyla, what's wrong?!?" Fnick asked, worried.

"Fnick, there's a voice, in my flipping head!" I screamed. Was I going crazy?

'_Liyla, you can trust me. I have known you since you were born,'_ said the voice in my head.

"Let's just go. The 'voice' will probably go away soon," said Fnick, still worried.

"Fnick, the 'voice' said we should go to Trixie's. Either I have someone in my head who's trying to help us, or whoever's in my head is an enemy, probably the same one that kidnapped Mom and Dad, which means that they want us, too," I said, watching Fnick's expression waver.

"But if it's someone trying to help us, then wouldn't it be better for us to go?"

"Well, yeah. And the 'voice,' whoever it is, says that they've known me my whole life."

'_I've known Fnick since he was born, too,'_ said that voice in my head, making my jump again.

"Apparently, Voice had also known you since you were born," I said.

"Well, that would make sense since we were born at the same time," said Fnick.

"Not the same time," I reminded him. "I was born first." I smiled mockingly as I reminder him that I was older, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

'_Ma-Liyla, stay focused!'_ Voice sat in a scolding way.

Were you about to call me Max? I thought, testing to see if I could communicate with my Voice.

'_Well, yes. I used to have this same type of connection with Max,' _said the Voice.

Just out of curiosity, Voice, who are you? Do I know you?

'_No, you don't know me. My name is Jeb,'_ said my Voice. Well, Jeb, I guess.

"Liyla, let's just go. The voice is probably trying to help is if it's known us since birth," said Fnick.

"Fine, we'll go to Trixie's to see is she can help us, but I still don't fully trust Jeb, that's what the voice said his name was," I explained.

Fnick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go to Trixie's house and see if she's home."

**A/N: ARG! I need to post the chapters! I also need reviews, though. Reviews make me update faster when I don't have a typing high! So please review!!!**


	15. Whitecoats Have Feelings?

**A/N: Okay, so my attempt to get more reviews through thret failed, so I'll have to say that more reviews higher self-esteem for me I post more chapters faster. Thanks so much!**

Random Whitecoat's POV:

"We have a new experiment," said one of me colleagues.

I was working on the test subjects known as MR1 and FR1, also known as Maximum (Max) and Fang Ride.

"What is it?" asked one of my male coworkers, the only one who hadn't said his name.

"Well, according to this, Max and Fang have produced offspring before. Our job is to get them to reproduce again, but this kid will be an Eraser. We're to see if that's possible," said Tyler.

"Our job is to make them have sex?" spat my unnamed partner.

I was a bit surprised. This man had never spoken with any type of feeling for as long as I'd worked with him, six or seven months.

"Well, I guess that you could put it that way. Although, if they don't cooperate and do what we say, there are other ways to force MR1 to conceive a child with FR1," Tyler said.

My unnamed coworker stomped out of the room then, his face red with rage.

"What's with him?" I asked Tyler.

He stared at me for a second before replying.

"Melissa, didn't you know? That was Jeb. He's Maximum Ride's biological father."

Jeb's POV:

They couldn't do this! They were planning to force Maximum to have a child that they could experiment on! I had to warn Max and get Liyla to trust me–fast!

**A/N: And there's another one of my favorite chapters! I hope you all like it! Please review for my self-esteem's sake! Thanks!**


	16. Oh, Hello Voice!

**A/N: In honor of my 1700 views and 30 reviews, I'll post this chapter and MAYBE the next one, too!**

Max's POV:

'_Max, you need to wake up! NOW!'_

I jumped. I hadn't heard my voice for a long time.

Long time, no speak, Jeb. How're things for you? I thought

'_I've managed to make the last of the whitecoats trust me, so I'm working on you and Fang,'_ said Jeb in my head. **(A/N: Yes, I know that rhymes!)**

Can you make them put me and Fang together? I miss him, I thought at Jeb.

'_They'll put you together soon enough,'_ Jeb said sadly in my head. _'They want to see if you can reproduce a child that can be an Eraser.'_

I felt my muscles freeze up. They wanted me and Fang to have another baby?

'_Yes,'_ said Jeb sadly in my head. _ 'And they have ways to force you if you don't cooperate. I'll try to stop them, but I might not be able to.'_ I could tell that Jeb wasn't happy with what they wanted to do, but if he couldn't stop them, I would.

'_Max, don't do anything rash,'_ Jeb told me.

Jeb–dad–I'm 32. Can't I decide for myself what rash action is?

'_Max,'_ Jeb warned in my head. _'They'll find a way to make you do what they want.'_

Oh, what can they do besides kill me?

'_Torture, they'll do anything and everything they can to hurt you, but not kill you. If they have to, they'll kill Fang,'_ Jeb told me. That made me stop my suicidal planning. I couldn't let them kill Fang. If they hurt him at all, I think I'd probably kill someone.

'_Brace yourself,'_ Jeb said in my head and at that moment about seven whitecoats walked into the room, one was carrying a syringe. Six of the whitecoats came over and held me down while the one with the needle came over to my right side. The whitecoats standing there forced my arm out so that the one with the needle could sedate me. I tried fighting back, but they only held me harder. They gave me the shot and stood back.

You still there, Jeb? I thought as I started feeling drowsy.

'_Yes, sweetheart. I'm always here until you no longer need me,'_ he said, just as I passed out.

**A/N: Okay! Review and I'll post another chapter! I'll also answer any question about my story up to this point. Just review, okay?!? My self esteem keeps dropping for some reason!**


	17. Instructions

**A/N: Status: Self-EsteemLower then I'd like; Reviews31! ; Hits1718!; FansUNKNOWN!!**

**Alright, you guys know the drill! Self-esteem needs to be higher, so you need to review!**

Fang's POV:

I sat up in the chair that the whitecoats had put into my room. I wanted to be with Max so badly. If I could just see her for an hour or two, I'd be fine. Not happy, I wouldn't be happy until I was out of this hell-hole and back with my family, but at least I would know that she was ok.

While I was thinking, some whitecoats came in and replaced my small, half-sized cot with a queen-sized bed. I was still wondering why they had changed the bed when one of the whitecoats brought in an unconscious Max. The whitecoats put her on the bed and then left.

As soon as the last whitecoat was out of the room, I half ran over to her.

When I reached her, she stirred and her eyes opened partially.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked her.

"For now, yeah," she said quietly, leaning against me. "I might not be in, oh, say, nine months. I can't deal with having another baby." Her voice broke as she finished speaking. I was surprised at what she said.

"Max, are you...?" I looked down into her eyes. Max sighed.

"That's the whitecoats' next experiment; seeing if we can have a baby. Fang, they want to see if they can turn my baby into an Eraser." I pulled her closer and felt her tears on my arm.

"Max, they can't force us," I said, trying to calm her down.

"They can," she whispered. "They can kill Liyla, or Fnick," she looked up at me, her eyes were huge and tears were streaking silently down her face. "Or you."

"If the killed me, which they probably won't, then at least they wouldn't get what they want," I said in a soothing voice as I held her closer.

"If they killed you, I'd probably kill myself out of grief."

"Max, neither of us are going to die, and I doubt that they even know where Liyla and Fnick are." Right as I finished speaking, three whitecoats walked into the room. Two of them went to a corner of the room and started installing something­ - a video camera. The third walked over to where Max and I were sitting.

"I'm sorry about this," said Jeb.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Well, demanded, really.

"Fang, it's ok. Jeb already told me. That's how I knew what they were going to do," Max said, her voice shaking slightly.

"My tries to make them drop this experiment have failed, but I managed to convince them not to go after your twins. I'm so sorry that they're forcing you to do this," said Jeb remorsefully.

"They'll stay away from my twins no matter what?" Max asked.

"Yes. My other colleagues won't touch them," Jeb promised.

Max sighed and nodded.

"I also have some bad news; the Director lived. The person you killed in battle was her clone. She-" Jeb looked down, ashamed, "she told me that, if you don't cooperate, I, personally, have to either torture you or go after Liyla and Fnick," Jeb finished.

"But-but you said that they wouldn't go after them! You said you had convinced-" Max started saying, but Jeb cut her off.

"I had convinced my colleagues. The Director is a totally different case."

Max looked up at Jeb, her eyes fierce.

"I'd rather die then have my kids here," she said, her voice sounding dangerous.

Jeb nodded, gave us a note, and left.

Max's POV:

"Liyla and Fnick will _never_ see this place," I said after Jeb had left.

"I know, Max," Fang said, rubbing my back between my wings. "What does the note say, anyway?" he asked. I opened the note and read it out loud.

"_Max and Fang-_

"_This note is your instructions on what you must do if you want to live._

"_Within the next five days, you are to try to conceive a child. We will see if you are trying and, depending on how much you try, we'll leave your other children alone._

"_You are to start trying after you finish reading this note, and one of the scientists, probably the one who gave the note to you, will check on the video._

"_Try hard and your family will live._

"_-the Director"_

I looked up at Fang, and he nodded. He knew that we had to keep our twins alive and away from our horrible past, so we started to follow the instructions that the Director gave us.

**A/N: Yay! I'm almost done typing up everything that I've written in my notebook! And just so you all know, this story is, like, 86 pages in my notebook right now. Please review!**


	18. Leader

**A/N: Yay! After this I only have 1 more unfinished chapter left to type up in my notebook! Unfortunately, I write, like, A LOT during school, so I'll still have to type up everything after I write it, but I'm almost caught up! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Liyla's POV:

When Fnick and I finally got to Trixie's, she came rushing outside to us and immediately wrapped her arms around Fnick.

"Oh, that god you're here! My parents are gone and they told me in a note that I shouldn't go out flying alone- that I should wait to see you two," said Trixie, tears running down her face.

"Your parents are gone, too?" I asked.

"Yes, all they left was a note telling me to go see a person in New York- someone named 'Heaven's Child.' I think the person's one of those creepy, crazy, psychics that are in NY,"

"Well, then let's go. Mom always said that her favorite place was NY," said Fnick. "I say we go."

"I'll second that. I've always wanted to see NY, even if we're going to see this 'Heaven's Child' person," said Trixie. She paused for a second and then added, "Do you think we'll be able to see a play while we're there?"

"I doubt we'll have time. Besides, once we find this 'Heaven's Child' person, we need to go find our parents right away," I said.

"True," said Trixie slowly, "but _if_ we have time, I say we see WICKED."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that we definitely wouldn't have the time.

"Whatever. Let's decide when we get to NY. We should probably get going now," said Fnick. "I say that Liyla should lead since she's oldest."

I stared at my brother for a second. This was unexpected, especially from Fnick. I would have thought that he would want to lead since he was a guy.

"I agree with him," said Trixie. I could feel the surprised expression on my face.

"Well, it makes sense, I guess," I managed to say after a minute.

"'Course it does," said Fnick. Trixie nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I say we should leave soon," I said, forming a plan in my head as I spoke. "Trixie, can you go find three backpacks, one for each of us? While she's doing that see if you can find some food that doesn't need to be kept cold or heated up and a bunch of water-bottles, ok Fnick? After you get the packs, Trixie, grab some clothes for both of us and a few blankets. After you do that, give two of the bags to Fnick so he can start putting the food in, then we'll go to my house. Fnick, be sure that you divide the food and water-bottles between the bags evenly so no one is carrying too much. While you're getting the clothes and stuff, Trixie, be sure to put on some boots. We'll get my Mom's unlimited credit-card that we kept for times like this. Fnick, make sure that the packs don't get too heavy. Everyone clear on their jobs? Good. Let's go!" I said, running with Fnick to the kitchen to get food and water as Trixie headed up the stairs for the blankets and clothes.

A few minutes later, Trixie came down stairs with the bags that had the blankets and, for two of them, the clothes. She threw two of the bags in Fnick's direction and he started putting in the food and water-bottles, keeping a few things separate and Trixie and I ran outside and flew to my house.

Mom had shown me and Fnick her credit-card before and told us that it wasn't to be used unless both she and Dad weren't with us.

I ran up to where Mom had hidden the card as Trixie ran upstairs to get some of Fnick's clothes, his boots, and my combat boots. I reached Mom's card's hiding place and hesitated for a brief second before taking it and stuffing it into my pocket. I remembered Mom telling me and Fnick that the password when she had shown it to us.

"Let's get back to Fnick," I said as Trixie came back down stairs. We ran outside, flew to Trixie's house, and saw that Fnick was waiting for us outside. He threw our packs at us as we got close, we caught our own pack, of course, and I tossed him his pack. Fnick put it on and then took a running leap into the air.

Once he got to where Trixie and I were, we got into a semi-organized formation and started flying northeast to NY, away from our home, the only place we'd ever known.

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! The 18th (or 19****th**** if you include the prologue) chapter isn't even fully written yet! Please review! Also, I need a good boy's name for a secret purpose that only I know about (bwahaha!), so please tell me good boy names. Thanks so much! Please review!**


	19. Wicked

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! If y'all haven't noticed, I've started on my third story! It's called 'Leaving and Returning' and it's another story of mine where Max has a baby. I think I like it more when the stories are about Max and Fang's kid(s) rather then JUST Max and Fang. But 'Leaving and Returning' has the most Faxness (so far), so I figured more people would want to read it. Check it out!**

Max's POV:

"Well, I'm impressed," said the whitecoat doctor who was checking my now rounder stomach. It had been three weeks since Fang and I had gotten the note from the Director. "It's taken you much less time to become pregnant then I would have thought," he continued after a brief examination of the paperwork that had printed out of the computer. "You must really want to keep your other children safe."

_No flipping DUH!_ I felt like screaming at him. Of course I'd want to keep Liyla and Fnick safe! Hadn't any of the heartless whitecoats here ever had kids?

"If you like, I can tell you what the baby's gender is in about three months," said the whitecoat, interrupting my spacing-out.

"That'd be nice," said Fang. The whitecoat nodded and led us back to our room. The whitecoats had slightly taken pity on us and had put a few books, including _Wicked_, _Wuthering Heights_, _Romeo and Juliet_, and some of my other favorites and a computer that had several sites blocked into our room so we could have something to do during the nine or ten months we would be here for.

"Fang, can you hand me one of the books?" I asked. He got up from the computer and handed me one of my all-time favorites.

"Why do you keep reading the same book over and over?" Fang asked as I started on _Wicked_ for the fifth time.

"Well, besides the fact that it's one of my favorites, we don't really have that much else to read. I've read all of the books that were put in here, and this is one of my favorites," I told him.

"I know it's one of your favorites, but I've read it, too, and I thought it was so depressing when Fiyero was murdered. I mean, all he did was love Elphaba," Fang said. We had both read the book, and we sometimes had very in-depth conversations about it.

"Yeah, but the Wizard didn't want Elphaba to be happy. I think that the white cat that Elphaba kept was really Madame Morrible, who could shape-shift as we saw when Elphie was with Fiyero's first wife, what's-her-name. Liir had said that a fish had told him that Fiyero was his father."

"But then it makes it seem like Fiyero was punished for loving Elphaba and his punishment was that he was both killed and he never got to meet his son."

"Ugh, this is too deep. My heads starting to hurt," I complained, putting down my book and laying my head on the pillow, even though I didn't think I was really tired, but I was asleep within seconds.

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 18! Originally, I had more written, but I haven't finished the other part yet, so I'd have to make you wait longer for it. So I split the chapter and you now have this, with the next chapter to look forward to. Also, I had to put the little but about **_**Wicked**_** because I totally love that book. And the stuff I wrote down is what I was thinking when I read it. Anyway, please review! And keep sending in name suggestions! I need a boy's name, but I may or may not use one of the suggested names. I probably will, though, so feel free to send up to 5 different names for me to pick from! Otherwise I'm probably going to pick a really bad name.**


	20. Jack, Heaven, and Songs

**A/N: And here's chapter 19! Enjoy it! I'm totally improvising with some of it, so bear with me. Also, be proud of me because this story in my notebook is almost 100 FLIPPING PAGES!! I was so shocked when I reached 90 pages, and I was sooo happy! Yay writing!**

Liyla's POV:

"Well," I said, staring up at the big sign in front of the dark shop. "This is it." Fnick, Trixie and I walked into the shop that had "Heaven's Child: Mind-Reader" printed on a huge sign in the window.

At the desk, a boy about our age, maybe a year older, was working on the computer.

"May I help you?" he asked when we came in.

"Yes, we're here to see 'Heaven's Child,'" I told him.

"Well, duh," he muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, "Just write your names and ages on the paper. My name's Jack. I'll call you over when she's ready to see you."

Trixie and Fnick went over to some of the chairs in the office and sat down as I walked over to the sign-in paper and wrote down our names and ages, but took out the 'f' in Fnick's name.

When I turned around to head towards Trixie and Fnick, I saw the boy, Jack, looking at me. He looked down hastily, blushing a little be when he saw I had caught him staring at me.

"I think he likes you," Trixie whispered to me when I sat down next to her.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered. I didn't say it, but I hoped she was right about him liking me, because I could tell that I liked him, even though he'd hardly spoken and all he did, really, was watch me, but I could sort of _feel_ what his personality was. He was really hot, too. Jack had short, golden-blond hair, fair skin, and his green eyes were so light that they almost looked yellow, like a cat's eyes.

I looked up again, meeting his gaze. Jack quickly looked down, blushing slightly again.

"Liyla, Trixie, Nick, Heaven's Child will see you now," Jack called a few minutes later.

We got up and I smiled at Jack as we walked past him. He smiled back warmly, then looked down, his expression confused, then frowning, then he scowled, keeping his eyes averted as we walked down the narrow hallway to a room that had 'Heaven's Waiting for You' printed on it.

"Come in," said a woman's voice from inside the room before I could even knock. I opened the door and saw a girl who couldn't have been older then 25 sitting behind the round-table. She had blond curls and light-blue eyes. The woman pointed to the three chairs opposite of her as an indication for us to site down. I sat in the middle with Trixie on my left, and Fnick on my right.

"Now, think about something from your life and if I can't read your thoughts, you don't have to pay," said Heaven's Child.

_I want to be able to save my mother, Maximum, and my father, Fang, from whoever kidnapped them_, I thought.

"Now, Ms. Trixie," said Heaven's Child after a minute. "Your parents' names are...Iggy and...Nudge?" she asked, confused.

Trixie nodded and Heaven's Child shifter her gaze to Fnick.

"Ah, you didn't write your real name down, did you Mr. Nick? Or, should I say...Fnick?" her expression changed from confused to surprised.

"And Ms. Liyla," she said, turning to look at me now. "First I should tell you that _he_ does feel the same way about you." I blushed. I had been wondering if Hacked liked me that same way I liked him while the others were having their thoughts read.

"So, Ms. Liyla, your parents are..." she stopped talking and stared at me. "You're the child of Maximum and Fang?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Is your last name Ride?" she whispered.

"Yes, do you know my parents?" I asked her.

"You three are children of Max and Fang, and Iggy and Nudge?" Heaven's asked again.

"Did you know them?" Fnick asked. Heaven's Child looked up at us and smiled.

"My name is Angel, by the way, and yes. I knew your parents. My brother and I lived with them for the first half of our lives," Angel told us.

"What's your bother's name?" I asked. My mother had told me stories about the war she was in before Fnick and I were born, and I wanted to see if we had found one of her long-lost friends.

"Well, nowadays he goes by Cody, but back then he was called the Gasman or Gazzy."

"Then you-you were part of my mom's...you were part of her flock?" I asked slowly.

Angel nodded, and smiled slowly.

"Just out of curiosity, are you like us? Do you have-" I stopped, and thought the rest of my sentence in my head. _Do you have wings?_

"You can say it out-loud. No one can hear us in here, besides Jack," she added. _He's 13_, she thought in my head. She probably added about Jack because my thoughts were beginning to drift again.

"We have to go," said Fnick, probably not wanting me to get to meet Jack. "Our parents are waiting for us."

I glared at him. How dare he? He didn't want me to meet Jack because my dear twin didn't want me to get into a relationship, I bet! I let him be with Trixie, though. So why couldn't he let me take a chance?

_You're right about him not wanting you to be in a relationship_, Angel said in my head.

"Can I come with you to save them? They were my family, and Max was like a mother to me. I'd love to have a chance to see them again," said Angel out loud. '_And you'll get a chance to get to know Jack,_' she added in my head.

"Of course," I said. Would Jack come too? I wondered, realizing that Angel might want to keep her shop open.

"I'm assuming that my adopted son, Jack, can come, too, correct?" Angel asked, reading my thoughts again.

"Right," I said quickly. Fnick looked at me, defeated. He knew that there was no way to keep me from really getting to know Jack without making it obvious.

"Ok, then. When do we leave?"

I started and turned around. Jack was standing in the doorway, smiling slightly. How long had been standing there for? Had Angel told him what I had been thinking? I blushed slightly and looked away when our eyes met.

"As soon as possible," Fnick said, glaring a bit at Jack. Fnick had probably wanted Jack to reply, but Jack just shifted his gaze to Angel, asking her something in his mind, and shifted his gaze to me, smiling warmly, and left.

"He's just gone to pack. And it's not nice to not let your sister have a chance, Fnick," Angel scolded him, and Fnick flushed deeply.

"Ok, I'll go get our stuff from the hotel," I told Trixie and Fnick.

"I don't think you should go alone," Fnick said.

"I agree," Angel seconded. "Jack can go with you. I'll finish packing mine and Jack's stuff." She winked at me behind Fnick's back and went to go tell Jack. I smiled, but then caught Fnick's gaze.

"What?" I asked him. "I don't stop _you_ from having someone." My gaze flickered to Trixie for a second so he could catch my drift. He glared at me more, but kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, you can go through the back. There's a small wooded area behind the store where you can take-off," Angel said as she led Jack into the room and then showed us to the back-door.

Jack and I stepped outside and we both opened our wings. He stared at my dark-tan, off-white-specked, 13 ½ wingspan a bit, but shook his head slightly and opened his own wings. It was my turn to stare. He had gorgeous, 15-foot-wingspan, russet-colored wings, and all of the feathers in his wings had almost golden tips. He smiled at me as he caught me staring at his wings.

"Where are you staying?" he asked. His voice was much smoother outside, with his wings open.

"Um, I'm not a-hundred percent sure how to get back there, but Trixie, my dear twin, and I are staying at a Marriot hotel somewhere near a stadium. I'm not sure if it's a baseball or a football stadium, though," I said in a rush, slightly embarrassed at my ramblings. I slightly stressed the part about Fnick being my twin, not a boyfriend.

"Ok, well, that pretty much narrows it down. There's only one Marriot in the city," said Jack with a sympathetic smile. I smiled back and he started taking off. I stared for a second before realizing that I also had to be flying, so I took off, too.

We landed behind the hotel a few minutes later and we went up to the room Fnick, Trixie, and I were staying in.

"So, Fnick is your twin?" Jack asked as we hurried up the steps to the third floor.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm technically older, which annoys Fnick sooo much, and he and Trixie had just started dating when our parents were kidnapped." I internally scolded myself. Mom had said that I was exactly like her in the ask-one-thing-and-I'll-spill-all aspect.

"So that's what you meant when you told him that you don't stop him from having 'someone.' You meant someone, like, a girlfriend, correct?" Jack asked, amused.

I blushed deeply and turned my back to him, gathering up my stuff in the bags. "Yeah," I admitted. How much had he heard when Fnick and I were fighting? Shit, had he heard Trixie when we were in the front room? It would make sense, since he had turned red when she had suggested he liked me, but it was still weird to think about.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "As a real New Yorker, do you ever see plays?"

"Not so many, but I've seen a few really good ones. _Wicked_, _The Lion King_, _RENT_, a few others, too, but those are my favorites," he said.

"_The Lion King,_ as in the Disney movie?" I asked dubiously. Jack shrugged.

"It's actually really amazing the way the costumes are made. When the animals first walk on stage, they're so awesome looking, and they really _look_ like the animals, but you can still see the person controlling the puppet."

"And _Wicked_ I've heard of. My mom loves the book, and its sequel, _Son of a Witch_," I said, saying more then needed yet again. I finished packing the bags and slung all three of them over my back.

"Want me to carry one of those for you?" Jack offered, and I handed him one of the bags. He slung it over his shoulder and I noticed his clothes for the first time. His clothes, meaning his muscles. It was obvious that he worked out regularly.

"Well, that's everything. Let's go downstairs through the main way so I can return the key to the room," I said, leading Jack out of the room and back down the stairs.

As we walked down to the main desk, I got out the key and handed it to the boy behind the counter. As I started walking away, I heard whispering.

"Is she your sister?" I heard the guy behind the counter ask. "Could you, like, set her up with me?" the guy asked in an urgent tone.

"She's not my sister," Jack said, slightly annoyed. "She and I are friends." I could hear that he wanted to mean more then just friend when he said it. But did I just hear what I wanted to hear? I couldn't know. I wouldn't know until later on, maybe.

I looked over my shoulder. "You coming, Jack?" I asked, and he started walking towards me.

We walked outside and took off. I was flying next to him, and could hear a slight whisper of a tune from his direction.

"What are you singing?" I asked after a few seconds.

"No Day but Today," Jack told me. "It's a song from _RENT_."

"Sing it out loud," I said, curious as to what the words were.

"No, I have a really bad voice," he said, embarrassed.

"Come on, it can't be worse then mine," I said.

"Fine, I'll song Glory out loud, but then you have to sing a song out loud," he bargained.

"Deal," I said. I didn't want to sing, because in all honesty, my voice was really good, but I had really bad stage-fright.

"Promise you'll sing, too?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, here goes. _There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today._ And that's all I'm singing right now," he said. I have to admit, he had an amazingly good voice. "Your turn," he reminded me.

"Okay, um, what song?" I asked.

"What songs do you know?" Jack asked me. We were now standing behind Angel's shop.

"I know a few _WICKLED _songs, and that's really it. I never really listened to a lot of music," I admitted.

"Then sing the _WICKED_ song you know," he said.

I took a deep breath. "_Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too long I've been afraid of loosing love I guess I lost. Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me good-bye, I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down_," I sang. I had been looking down the entire time I was singing. My voice sounded shaky and weak to my own ears.

"Wow," Jack said. I looked up and saw him staring at my face. "You have a _really, really_ good voice."

"It didn't sound as bad to you as it did to me? My voice, I mean," I said in a shaking voice.

"Bad? That wasn't even one of the ways I'd think of to describe you...your voice," he added. I could see Jack blush. "My mom wants to know why we haven't gone in, and why we're singing out here where there are talent-scopes." Jack chuckled a little. I chuckled weakly with him and followed Jack inside.

"Come on, Liyla. Angel showed us where we could stay for the night in her store," said Fnick, putting his arm around my shoulders, leading me to the other part of the store where there were rooms.

Jack's POV:

I watched as Fnick threw me a harsh glare over his shoulder and led Liyla to the rooms that were in my mother's store. I knew since I had seen Liyla's light-blue eyes that I liked her. A lot. But did she like me, too?

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is really long. My longest yet, I think, but I couldn't find any place that would be good to make a new chapter, so forgive me! Also, change the request for a boy's name to the request of a girl's name, ok? Thanks!!!**


	21. Explosives

**A/N: Here's chapter 20!**

Max's POV:

Fang and I were with the whitecoat doctor again. I was in my seventh month, and the doctor was seeing what the gender of my baby was going to be.

"Do you want to know now?" she asked. The doctor we had had before was on sick-leave, so we had a new, woman doctor.

"Yes," Fang said, irritated.

"You're going to have a baby girl!" said the whitecoat. "Of course, you'll be able to keep her with you for a while, but we'll need to do the experiment before she's a year old."

"You're going to steal my baby from me before she's even a year?" I asked sadly.

"Well, if we did it any later she's surely die. You're not going to be able to name her, though. The School will pick a nice name for her," said the whitecoat.

"Do you have a heart at all?!?" I screamed. "Haven't you ever had a child?!?"

"Max, calm down," Fang said, grabbing my arm. I ignored him and advanced towards the whitecoat who was cowering against the wall.

"No!" I yelled at him, turning back towards the whitecoat. "I'm going to have a baby so you won't go after my first children, but at least let me name her!" I was crying now, and I had started to throw punches at the whitecoat. Her eyes rolled slightly as I hit her, and I felt blood start to flow beneath my fingers.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell behind me, pulling me off the heartless whitecoat. "Max, be careful!" he yelled at me, one of his arm wrapped carefully around my large stomach. I then realized that my fighting might hurt my un-born baby girl. My fighting might kill her. _She'd be better off,_ I thought. My baby would probably be better off dead before she was born, then born into a world where she would probably die before her first year.

I turned into Fang's arms and started crying. He held me and picked me up, carrying me back to our room.

Liyla's POV:

"May I please see my brother, Cody?" Angel asked the military general.

"Your names?" asked the general, looking from Angel, to Jack, to Fnick, to Trixie, to me, and back again.

"I'm Angel, and this is my son, Jack, his girlfriend, Liyla, her brother, Nick, and his girlfriend, Trixie," said Angel, pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Ages?" asked the general after he wrote down our names.

"I'm 24, my son is 14, and Liyla, Nick, and Trixie are all 13," said Angel.

"You're son in 14 and you're 24?" asked the general, confused.

"He's adopted," Angel told him, and the general nodded.

"Agent Cody is in his normal room, Miss. You and your son and his friends can go see him."

Angel led us to one of the back rooms. It was very secluded, and I saw warnings on the door in front of us.

"Gasser, are you in there?" Angel asked, knocking on the door softly.

"Angel? Is that you?" asked a male voice from inside. "Come in!"

Angel opened the door and I saw a blond-haired boy who could have been her twin.

"Hey Jack, hi Angel. Who're these?" asked Gasser.

"This is Liyla, her brother, Fnick-" Jack started to introduce us, but Gazzy cut in.

"Fnick?" he asked, his eyes going wide. He looked at Angel, who nodded.

"He and Liyla are twins. And this is Trixie, Fnick's girlfriend," Jack finished.

"Liyla and Fnick are twins, and their parents are none other then our old friends, Max and Fang. Trixie is Nudge and Iggy's daughter," Angel told her brother.

"Trixie, when you get back to your parents, ask your father how to make a bomb for me, 'kay?" Gazzy asked.

"Um, okay," Trixie agreed, confused.

"If he asks why, just say his old partner is in the buiz," Gazzy said with a sly smile. "So, where are they? Are they alright?"

"Gasser, the School's taken them back. They're with the School again," Angel said softly.

"WHAT?!?" the Gasman exploded. "I thought we had destroyed them!"

"Uncle Gazzy, chill," Jack said. "That's why we're here. We need help to get them back," Angel told him.

"Then let's go!" he yelled. "I can get a sick-leave and they'll let me go. They can't fire me, I'm their best bomber and bomb-builder," Gazzy said.

"Okay, just tell them you're leaving and we can go," Angel said, leading us back out of the room. "And, just so you know, leader of this flock is Liyla," said Angel with a smile.

_This flock_, I wondered. I was the leader of a flock? Heck, I was a leader at all? That was so awesome. I saw Jack throw a sideways smile at me which I returned warmly. Or, at least, I was going to smile back before I saw Fnick glaring at me from behind Jack's head. Evidently Jack saw something in my expression and turned to look the other way at my brother, whose dark wings had sunlight glinting off of them and Jack's russet wings looked like they were the color of flames in the setting sun.

'_Liyla,'_ said Jeb.

Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while.

'_Liyla, sorry about what you're about to feel, but you need to be in...that state so I can show you something.'_

What state? I was thinking when I felt it. I felt as though my head was about to explode, fireworks played behind my eyes.

"Jack!" I heard myself scream from far-off. I felt his strong arms wrap around me just as my wings closed on their own before I blacked out.

**A/N: Yup, I just did that. Liyla just had a brain-attack. And now you know why I want suggestions for a girl's name. Please review!**


	22. Thanks, Jack

**A/N: I'm on a roll tonight, if I do say so myself!**

Liyla's POV:

I was lying down, that much I could tell, but in my mind I could see fireworks, I saw random buildings cross my vision in rapid-progression, I saw peoples' faces, nothing I saw stayed still long enough for me to see what it was. The visions stopped, and my body, which I hadn't realized had been thrashing until that point, relaxed and I heard someone calling me.

"Liyla! Liyla! God, Liyla! Come on, Liy, wake up!" someone called my name, over and over. Who's that? I wanted to ask, but my mind wouldn't process the command to my mouth. And who called me Liy? It was a cute nickname. I liked it.

"Liyla, Liyla! Wake up!" I heard the same person, a guy, call.

"Is she still breathing?" I heard someone, another guy, ask. The second voice I recognized as Fnick, and at that moment my memory of what just happened came flooding back. I sat bolt upright, sending myself into Jack's arms.

"Liy, are you ok?" Jack asked, holding me closer.

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaking. "I just... I don't even know how to describe what just happened."

"A brain-attack, I think," said Gazzy. "Max used to get them every once in a while," he explained.

I tried sitting up, but another burst of pain flashed through me head.

"I think we should rest for the night," Angel suggested.

"I saw a hotel not so far from here," Trixie added

"I'll carry her there," Jack said.

"I don't think-" Fnick started, but I interrupted him.

"Thanks, Jack," I said, passing out in his arms.

Max' POV:

"Fang?" I asked weakly. I was in my ninth month, and I hadn't even started trying to think of a name for my baby girl. Why bother? They were going to steal her away and rename her anyway. I might as well call her 'it' for the amount of time I'll have her.

"Max, we'll get out of here," Fang said as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"How? Liyla and Fnick don't know where we are, so they can't come looking for us. And if they somehow _did_ know where to find us, I wouldn't want them to risk coming here. I wouldn't want them to have the childhood we did," I said, starting to cry.

"Max, it's ok. Liyla and Fnick aren't going to know to find us here, and they won't know our past life. They won't have to worry about Erasers or any of that."

"Unless theses sadistic whitecoats succeed in changing my baby into one," I said quietly.

"Max, they won't-" he started, but was cut off by a banging sound in the hall. "What the..?"

We went to the window and saw two people fighting back-to-back against a dozen or so whitecoats. The people were easy to recognize, and it was easy for me to tell where they had just been. Nudge and Iggy were fighting in the hall and I could tell by their white faces and narrowed eyes that they had just been in the worst place, worse then hell. The isolation tank. I shuddered at the memory of being in there myself.

"Get back in there!" yelled one of the whitecoats, pushing Iggy back towards the black door that looked more like a vault lock.

"Leave him alone!" I heard Nudge yell as loud as she could, which was actually really quietly since she hadn't used her voice in what felt like an eternity to her, which could have either just been a minute or a year, but her yell sounded loud to her and she winced from the sound.

A couple of whitecoats grabbed Nudge and Iggy and threw them back into the tank, back to the worst hell I'd ever known.

**A/N: Ok, next chapter is where Max has the baby girl, so I need a really good name!!!**


	23. Alexa Rose

**A/N: Ok, I lied! Although, I did say that I may not use names that were sent in, so I'm using one that I got through a contest on . Enjoy!**

Max's POV:

It was the day. The day I was going to bring the little girl I'd carried for nine months into the world that would hate her- into the world that would probably kill her. Fang and I had thought of a name, though, even though she'd never be called by the name we gave her. My Alexa Rose would still have a name from me.

"Okay, she's almost out," one of the whitecoat doctors told me. They had given me pain medication, so it didn't hurt as much as it had when I'd given birth to the twins. If I was honest, I could hardly feel the pain this time.

"And... Congratulation! You've just given birth to a health baby girl! Her name, in our database, will be Ronda. She'll probably be one of our best Erasers if the experiment is successful!" the whitecoat rambled. I was a bit dizzy from the pain meds, but I was still strong enough to pull back my arm and snap it forward, hard, making a connection with the whitecoat's jaw. He fell on the floor, and Fang picked up our baby girl from the whitecoat's grasp on her.

Fang's POV:

I didn't like how the whitecoat was acting. He thought we'd really give up our baby girl without a fight? I saw Max punch him in the jaw, and I bent down to pick up my baby daughter, Alexa.

"Max, do you want her?" I asked, but I saw the Max was already asleep when I looked over at her, so I cradled my new daughter, Alexa, in my arms.

Liyla's POV:

"So this is it?" I asked, looking up at the big, gray building. Jack and I had gotten closer while we were traveling seeing as he was the one who had carried me when I was "to weak" to fly myself. Fnick absolutely loathed Jack at first, but once my dear brother got to know Jack, they were fine together, almost like friends.

"Yes," said Angel, a drop if fear n her voice. "This is the School."

"I've got about ten bombs ready," said Gazzy.

"How did you make ten of them? We only bought enough supplies for one big one," Jack said.

"One big bomb equals ten decent sized bombs," Gazzy explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get in there. I want to see my parents." I walked forward to the building and saw someone looking through the bars of one of the windows. I flew up to see who was there, and came face-to-face with my father.

"Liyla!" he whispered, looking back into the room where my mother slept, with a cradle next to her.

"Dad, you might want to stand back, like, by the other wall, with Mom," I told him. "I'm going to open this window.

"How-" he started to ask, but I flew back down to where the others were.

"They're in there!" I told them. "Gasser, can you open the window?"

The Gasman nodded and flew up to the window, bomb in hand, and I heard a crash.

"It's open!" he called and I led Fnick, Angel, Trixie, and Jack up to the window.

"Liyla! Fnick!" Mom said, running over to us and giving us each hugs.

"What's going on?" someone in a white coat walked into the room.

_Liyla, Fnick, that's a whitecoat. They're the ones who gave us all wings,_ Angel thought into mine and Fnick's heads.

They were the ones responsible for this?!? I flew at them, and they hit a button on the wall before falling back. I started hitting them, and some instinct kicked in and I knew how to fight, which was really weird, until I remembered that when I was six, my parents had taught me how to fight.

"Liyla!" someone yelled, but I don't remember anything after that, because someone hit my head with something, hard.

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is one of the last chapters! I have the next one pre-written, and then there's only one left! If you want me to continue the story and not leave off here, please give me some ideas!!!**


	24. Say Goodbye to More Then Itex

**A/N: I wrote this chapter, or at least started writing it, while I was still in the middle of typing up chapter 16 (17, if you include the prologue). I wrote it while listening to "My Heart Will Go On," the Titanic theme song, which is where I go the name Jack. I hope you enjoy it!**

Max's POV:

I couldn't believe it! Liyla, Fnick, and Trixie had found Angel and the Gasman! I hadn't seen either of them in the longest time! I was surprised that Angel had adopted a 14-year-old son, but she loved Jack. I could tell that Liyla did, too. I wasn't so happy that they had come to get me, Alexa, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy, but I couldn't blame them. I was a bit worried, though.

"Fnick! Behind you!"

"Gazzy, there are three in fire-range!"

"Max, grab Alexa and GET OUT!" I heard Fang yell at me to escape. I ran towards the nearest window with my 1-month-old baby girl and jumped out. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Fang and Iggy were both blocking the window, and Trixie jumped out next, followed by Nudge.

"Liyla, come on!" I yelled up at the window. She didn't respond.

"Jack, get out of here! Take her with you!" I heard Angel command her adopted-son. I saw him jump out of the window with someone limp in his arms. Tears were streaking down the teenage boy's face.

"Jack, who is that?" I asked in a hollow voice. Jack just shook his head and started crying harder. He then placed her on the ground so I could see her.

Liyla's breathing was shallow, and her entire body was cut and bruised. Her eyes were just barely open.

"Liyla," I whispered. Her eyes began to close more. "Liyla, no! Stay awake!"

Nudge was keeping Trixie a little way behind me so that Trixie wouldn't have to see her best friend, her boyfriend's sister, taking in her last breath.

"Jack," she said softly.

"I'm here, Liyla. Please, Liyla, stay awake. Please!" Jack begged through his tears.

"Jack," Liyla said, using all her strength to reach up to Jack face. Jack knew what she wanted, and leaned his face down so his lips would meet hers.

Liyla smiled. "Thank you. I love you, Jack," were her last words.

"I love you too, Liy," Jack whispered, crying silently and harder now.

I could hear the battle still going on inside the building, but it sounded far-off.

"Liyla!" Jack cried. He picked up her limp body and cradled her in his arms. I remembered when the whitecoats had tricked Fang and I by killing our clones, but there was no way that they had gotten a clone of Liyla in such a short amount of time. They had never seen Liyla before today.

"Max, tell Jeb to get out! Gazzy's going to bomb the place!" Fang yelled as he flew out the window.

'Jeb,' I thought. 'You need to get out. We're bombing the place.'

'_Ok, Max. Thanks for the warning. I'm on my way,'_ Jeb said in my head. _'I'm so sorry about Liyla.'_

'Don't talk to me about her,' I snapped at him in my mind, cradling Alexa closer to me. 'If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have come here.' Of course, Jeb didn't answer me.

"Liyla, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen," I heard Jack saying in her ear, a tear falling from his eye into her hair. Jack opened her wings and carefully took one of Liyla's larger feathers, one that had a white spot, and took a strand of her hair, wrapping it around the feather. "I swear, Liyla, I'll never forget you." Jack started crying more, and pulled Liyla closer to him.

**A/N: Yes, I did that. Read the above 'A/N' and you'll see where I got a lot of the inspiration for this chapter from. There'll be one more chapter, but I haven't written it up yet.**


	25. Not Rose, Liyla

**A/N: Just so you all know, this chapter is going to be totally in third-person POV unless it's out of italics.**

_Jack, who had been Liyla's boyfriend at the very end, took one of her feathers and a strand of her hair, tucking both carefully into his pocket, and took off with his adoptive mother and her brother. Fnick, Liyla's brother, held his girlfriend, Trixie, who would end up being his wife, close as they both watched Liyla being carried by their fathers, Fang and Iggy, who would both take Liyla and burry her. Max held her new baby, Alexa Rose, close to her._

"_Fang," Max called. Fang turned around, tears running from his eyes, to look at his wife. "Fang, Alexa's middle name has changed." Max stated. Alexa Liyla, Max decided, would be her baby's name. In honor of her first daughter who died to save her parents and her friend's parents. Fang smiled weakly. Alexa Liyla. That was a perfect name._

**A/N: And now I KNOW you guys are going to kill me for the crappy ending. But I'll have another story started soon, don't worry.**


	26. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I'll make an alternate ending if you guys want it, but I can't continue this story. ****BUT**** the alternate ending can have a sequel. Would that make all you guys happy? Please review!**


	27. Chapter 24 Alternate Ending

**A/N: Here's the alternate ending, and I'll start writing a sequel for this ending. It'll at least give me some more stuff to write (if you haven't noticed, I love writing).**

Liyla's POV:

I woke up in a bed.

"Ugh," I groaned. How long had I been asleep for?

"Liy? You awake?" asked someone. I knew immediately who it was. I only knew one person who called me 'Liy.' I opened my eyes slowly, just in case I slipped back into sleep-mode.

"Jack," I said softly. "How long have I been asleep for?" I sat up slowly, my head aching.

"You've been out for about a week. Everyone was starting to think you had gone into a coma and weren't going to wake up," he said carefully.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, noticing that only he was in my room.

"Well, Trixie and Fnick had to go back to school. Fang, Nudge, and Iggy are also at work. Angel is relocating her work so she and I can live here, Gazzy's seeing if he can be moved to the closest base here for work, and Max is out grocery shopping," Jack informed me.

"Wait, you're moving here?" I asked. Jack smiled.

"Yup," he said, his smile growing.

I sat up in my bed all the way since my head had stopped hurting.

"Good," I said. "If you didn't move here, I'd probably never get to see you," I said.

"I love you, Liy," Jack told me. "Oh, by the way, before I forget, you should just know that you talk in your sleep."

I stared at him, happy that he loved me, but horrified that I talked in my sleep.

"Please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing," I moaned.

"Well," Jack said, "you didn't say that much. But you said my name a few times."

"How many is a few?"

"Well, maybe a bit more then five times," Jack said, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Ugh," I said. I both wanted to go back to sleep, and I didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of talking again.

"Don't be self-conscious. I'm just happy you were smiling when you said my name," Jack told me. "Did I already mention that I love you?" he asked, distracting me from my annoyance at myself.

"I believe you did, but it sounds better with each time you say it. I love you, too, Jack," I told him, feeling myself start to drift again.

"I know you do," Jack said, laughing a bit. "You said those same words while you were sleeping."

I was about to say another comment, but I fell asleep then, very content.

**A/N: Okay, the sequel to this is what happens when (dun-dun-dun-DUH!) Liyla and Jack's KID is an adult having her child! How expected was THAT? I already have their child's name, Mimi (as in, I'm going through a **_**RENT**_** obsession, so that was the first name I thought of for their daughter).**


End file.
